Blame her best friend
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Okay, so maybe living in Japan with Justin and no magic isn't as easy as she thought it would be. It definitely gets worse when she messes up. But hey, blame her best friend! *JALEX* *Zarper* SEQUEL TO "HER BEST FRIEND'S FAULT"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp or any of the characters. Disclaimed for the whole fic :)**

**

* * *

Prologue**

"Alex, are you okay?" Justin screamed, hugging her tightly (_Gosh she isn't dying!)_, as soon as she opened the door. "What happened? Why did you leave me that voicemail? Why weren't you answering my calls? What do you need help with so urgently?"

She shrugged, pulling back from him. (_Sweaty shirt. Ew.) _ "Can you just change the TV language settings to English? I can't understand a word! It's all in Chinese!"

He stared at her, shocked, disbelieving. "It's _Japanese_! We're in _Japan_! And you made me come home all the way from office for _that_?"

She shrugged again, totally non-chalant. (_It's Zeke car he's driving. Why does he care?)_

"Alex! You played me like a violin!" he accused sadly, trying to act like those sappy heroes who have been cheated on by their girlfriend, and it did nothing more than to annoy her.

"Hey! I don't know how to play a violin!" she pointed out. "And no one would play _you_. Your screams are not music!" (_But they are music to her ears. There's nothing in the world that she loves more than hearing Justin scream in fear or panic.)_

He huffed, rushing to fix the TV, all the while eying her suspiciously.

"What?" she snarled. (_How does he always figure out when she's got something in her mind?)_

"You're up to something." He declared, switching off the TV.

"What! No I'm not!" she stomped her feet stubbornly, glaring at him.

He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's going on, Alex?"

"Uh-nothing." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. (_Like she would tell him what's going on? Psheah, right.)_

"Alex." he said sternly.

She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes, putting her hand around his neck. "Why don't you believe me, Justin?" she asked sweetly, kissing his lips.

He groaned. "Not now, Alex… I need to get back to work before my boss fires me and we start living in streets."

"But I thought we could-"

**BHAM!**

"What was that ruckus?" he asked, pulling back from her.

"W-what ruckus?" she asked, feigning ignorance. (_She can totally convince Justin he's hallucinating… or he's being haunted by the ghost of the guy who died in their new apartment.)_

"Didn't you hear a noise in the kitchen?" he asked, walking up to the kitchen. "That _was_ a ruckus!"

She quickly stood in his path, blocking his way. "Can you _describe_ the ruckus, Justin?"

He wrinkled the bridge of his nose in confusion. "Yeah…It sounded kind of like a Max-ruckus… But Max isn't- ALEX WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"What!" she yelled back, placing her hands on her hips. "Just because there's a noise in the kitchen doesn't automatically mean it's Max and I have something to do with it!"

"Did you have something to do with this?" he crossed his arms over his chest, fixing his gaze on her face.

"Yes!" She whined, looking away. (_Ugh! Stupid Justin-gaze). _ "Max showed up when I accidentally turned on the IPP."

He let out a dry mocking laugh. "_Accidentally?"_

"Hey! I told you to get me chocolates! It's your fault you didn't! It's your fault he's here! Now fix it!" she demanded, shoving him to the kitchen.

He groaned, shaking his head.

…The fun (trouble) was just beginning.

**

* * *

(A/N: this is a sequel to "Her best friend's fault". I think a lot of you liked that ff, so I decided to do a sequel :) Plus, I'm writing angst right now and it's tiring me :| Let me know if you like this. Please review!)**


	2. Ch 1: Mess

**Chapter 1: Mess **

* * *

When Justin entered the kitchen, his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. All the dishes, forks and spoons had fallen off and scattered into pieces (_Okay, so maybe Max landed with a crash. Big deal!) _He looked around and noticed Max, sitting on the floor amidst the mess he made, happily munching on some cupcakes.

"Hey! Those are my cupcakes!" Alex protested. (_So what if Max bought them? Her house= her rules. Which is why Justin wears a Mickey-Mouse mask and dances like a chicken when she's feeling down.)_

"Oh, sorry Alex." Max mumbled, wiping his mouth with his hand. "I'll buy you more then."

Alex sighed. "That'll cost you 20 more cupcakes, buddy."

Max gulped, looking up at her. "Twenty?"

"Fine, I'll take thirty." Alex complied, looking at the ground unwillingly. (_Unwillingly? Sure, if that translates to 'she's the best schemer in the world'.)_

"Alex!" Justin scolded, motioning for her to keep quiet. He looked at Max, gulped, and took in deep breathes. (_He's scared of MAX? seriously) _ "M-Max? W-what are you doing here?" He asked nervously. (_So calm, cool and collected. Way to go Justin!)_

"Oh hi Justin! I am just eating a cupcake." Max replied through a mouthful. (_Ew!) _"You want some?" he offered, holding up the half-eaten cupcake.

Justin shook his head, slapping his hand away. "No! I meant what are you doing _here_? In _Japa_n?"

Max jumped into his foot, looking around in panic. "I'm in Japan? But Alex told me I'm in France!"

Alex glared at Justin, stomping his left foot with hers. (_Hey, that's what people get for giving out valuable secrets. What made Justin think that telling the enemy their real location is a good thing? Seriously? And he had been reading detective stories since he decided to become a geek, huh?)_

"That's right." Alex began, trying to wing it. "You are in… Japan _Street _which is in _China Square… _in France. Okay…Yup. That's right." she sighed in relief. (_And this is why geography is useless- she can just make her own places up!)_

Max shrugged. "Well that makes sense." (_Yeah. Sabotaging Max always makes sense.)_

"_How _did you get here?" Justin asked again.

"I don't know." Max looked around, clueless. "I just popped in."

This time, Justin looked at Alex, glaring at her. (_Hey! It's not her fault she didn't pay attention in magic lessons and doesn't know how to operate the IPP properly! Everyone makes mistakes! What is she? Justin?)_

"Max", Justin began, his voice low and pleading. (_He's begging Max? Remind her why she ran away with this guy again?)_ "You can't tell mom and dad where we are. **Please**." (_Really? Hello! Number one blackmailer of the world standing in the room!) _

"Why not?" Max asked, confused.

"Because…" Justin looked down at the ground, feeling embarrassed and guilty. "We eloped."

"Really?" Max crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you guys ran away."

Justin smacked his head, growing impatient. (_Hey! Everyone doesn't understand big words! What made him use one when speaking to MAX?)_ "Elope **means** running away."

"But why?" Max questioned. (_That kid's asking too many questions these days. He might end up being a lawyer, fighting for the rights of cupcakes. Insult intended.) _

Justin looked away, unable to confront his little brother. (_What a useless piece of junk! And she thought he's gonna fight with the world for her!)_

Alex stepped in, taking Justin's hand in hers and squeezing it so tightly that it hurt (_It's reassurance and revenge packed in one. Everyone should try this.)_. "Because…. We love each other."

"Aww, I love you guys too." Max cooed. "Does that mean I should run away with you guys too? Can I take my aquarium and my cape?"

Justin smacked his head again. Alex took in a deep breath, put her arms around Max and smiled. "Maxie, Maxie, Maxie… listen to yourself. Running away with your dorky brother and your evil sister and traveling to unknown places… does it sound like something you'd want to do?"

Max scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah?"

Alex shook her head and gave him a disapproving look. (_She REALLY doesn't want to get to the part where she scares Max about snakes.)_

"No. I don't wanna run away with you guys." Max said, putting on his thinking face. "But I don't get it… why did mom tell me you ran away after killing off Justin?"

"WHAT?" Justin and Alex yelled in unison.

Max nodded. "Yeah… they thought you actually hated each other."

"That is ridiculous! I will not kill anyone! I will make them so miserable that they'll run away and never come back again!" Alex exclaimed, but then, her eyes lit up deviously. "You know what, let's go with that."

"What!" Justin protested, holding up his hands in the air. "Alex!"

"Justin's dead?" Max jumped up in surprise, backing out till his back touched the kitchen table and more dishes fell on the floor (_And now she can point fingers at someone else every time Justin called her clumsy.)_. "Then who is he over there?"

"He is…. Oh would you just do what I tell you to do?" Alex snarled, smacking his shoulder hard. "Don't tell _anyone_ you met us. Or I will kill you too."

Max looked terrified (_like he would pee in his pants. And that has happened before so…) _shuddered, gulped, nodded.

"How are things at home?" Justin asked all of a sudden. (_And he starts feeling home-sick. Great. What happened to the 'this is our home now Alex'?) _

Max sat back down on the messy floor (_And now she'll need to clean and disinfect the kitchen for days. And probably the rest of the house too. Ugh!)_. "Mom wanted to organize a funeral for Justin. But dad said that will make the police go after Alex. They've been fighting over this."

Justin looked down, blinking back the tears.

"How's Harper?" Alex asked absent-mindedly.

Max shrugged. "I don't know… she's been crying ever since she heard Justin's dead. I haven't seen Zeke around after that… I think they broke up."

_What! They broke up? Over this? Oh great! She just ruined her best friend's life, didn't she? _

Alex looked out of the window, trying to fight back the guilt. (_She doesn't do nice.) _

"Oh well. I gotta get back now. Need to feed my pet dinosaur… Later guys." Max grabbed his wand, and teleported away.

Justin sighed, got out of the kitchen and plopped back down on the couch.

"What are you doing sitting around?" Alex snarled at him. (_So what if she's taking out her guilt and anger on him? That's what he's for!) _ "Don't you have _work_ to get back to?"

Justin jumped to his feet again, glanced at the time, panicked, quickly grabbed his briefcase, and rushed away. (_Oh well, he doesn't need his wallet anyway. That's her property.)_

Alex sighed, sitting on the couch that wasn't orange and ridiculously bright (_No she's not missing her home!)_, turning on the TV. Her eyes went wide. "Oh would it kill you to change these words into English?"

She sighed, watching the images but not paying any attention to it at all. As much as she hated to admit it, she did still care about her best friend. She could not believe Harper and Zeke broke up. They were so happy! Why would they break up?

Alex shook her head. Maybe this fight was over Justin? Maybe Zeke thought Harper still loved him? Or maybe they were fighting over Zeke's lost car? (_Yeah, she's guessing, but come on. What else can she do?) _This would have never happened if she and Justin didn't run away. This was her fault- though she would never admit that- not even if she was standing in front of a pack of hungry werewolves.

Alex sat up on the couch all of a sudden. Okay, so she screwed up. But maybe it wasn't so bad? Maybe she could fix it?

Maybe she should tell Justin and ask for his help? How would that go?

_Scenario 1: _

"_Justin, help me, I need to get Harper and Zeke back together."_

"_Oh sure, let's go back home, apologize to everyone, and go our separate ways. I think we should break up Alex. This is not right." _

_Scenario 2: _

"_Justin, help me, I need to get Harper and Zeke back together."_

"_Oh sure, let's go back home and blow our secret! Is that what you want Alex? I thought you loved me! *sniff* I'm breaking up with you."_

_Scenario 3:_

"_Justin, help me, I need to get Harper and Zeke back together."_

"_You're gonna help someone? *scoff* Please. What's the real deal, Alex? What are you trying to do? Break up? *starts yelling* Fine, just say it then! Alright Alex, we are breaking off."_

Okay fine, so maybe that wouldn't go so well. But that doesn't mean she couldn't do anything!

Alex sighed, nodding her head in determination. (_Hey! If she's being kind like those movie heroines, she might just act as overly dramatic as one!)_

Fine. She was going to clean up her mess. **On her own**.

_(Or mess up even more…)_

**

* * *

(A/N: so, how was the first chapter? Did you like this? Please review and let me know!)**


	3. Ch 2: Best friend and robot friend

**Chapter 2: best friend and robot friend**

* * *

She grabbed the IPP, considering her options. She tried really hard (_which was totally unusual, but whatever, she needed to get this done!)_, but she could not recall how the IPP was supposed to be operated.

Okay…She may end up in the middle of a volcano, or 3000 meters in the core of the earth, but hey, Harper was more important. She _had to_ save her best friend's serious relationship. She was selfish, sure, but not completely heartless!

"Andrews!" she screamed, calling for Justin's robot (_pet)_. "Andrews!"

No response came. She groaned, getting inside their room- and finding Andrews napping on their-_her_ bed.

"Andrews! What are you doing!" she yelled, shaking him-it up and awake. "Robots don't sleep!"

Andrews shrugged, slightly lifting it's robotic shoulders up (_which would have been a hilarious sight if this wasn't Justin's robot and everything belonging to Justin was supposed to be labeled lame)_. "I do. Master Justin modeled me on you."

Alex crossed her arms, huffing and glaring at him. "Yeah, which is why you can't play tricks on Justin. You're pathetic."

Andrews shrugged again, getting off the bed, and out of the room. (I_t's a good thing that robots can't come up with retorts, or she might have hit it with the IPP. Not that she already hadn't done it, but whatever, Justin fixed it!)_

"Where are you going?" Alex demanded, running after him. (_The last time this thing malfunctioned, it destroyed the TV in their room- and Justin blamed her. Really? Just because she broke 7 TVs in 7 years of her teenage doesn't automatically mean she'd break all the TVs!)_

"I'm getting something to eat."

"Robots don't eat- hey, I have an idea. Why don't you cook us all dinner? And then clean the kitchen maybe?" Alex suggested, batting her eyelashes, grinning like a cute little schoolgirl. (_If it works on Justin, it should work on his stupid robot too, right?)_

Andrews shook his head sternly. "I only take orders from Master Justin. I was programmed not to take evil orders from you."

Alex frowned. "This isn't an evil order. What kind of robot doesn't even understand the difference between good and evil?"

"I wasn't programmed to judge." Andrews defended. "My artificial intelligence is limited to-"

She held up her hand in the air, interrupting him-it. "Okay, that's as much of geek ness that I can tolerate, so I'm just gonna go right now."

"Where are you going?" Andrews asked.

"I don't need to tell _you _where I am going." Alex snarled. "You just take care of the house while I am gone, you know, like 'Master Justin' asked you to." She snarled, going back inside her bed-room.

Taking in a deep-breath, she turned on the IPP. Harper was her sister, and she was going to help her no matter what. Period. No more re-thinking.

* * *

"Ew…" Alex frowned as she landed in Harper's apartment, noticing the mud in her shoes. "Next time, I definitely don't want to end up in a jungle."

"Oh my gosh, Alex!" Harper squealed, rushing up to hug her best friend. "I can't believe I'm seeing you again."

"Harper!" She squealed too (_Hey, she's allowed to be squeaky, okay? She's seeing her best friend after months!) _

"You are the real Alex, right?" Harper asked skeptically. "You're not a duplicate or a clone?"

Alex shook her head, sniffling and trying to hide the tears in her eyes- there's no way she'd be caught getting emotional in public.

"Oh my Gosh, Alex!" Harper squealed again, tightening the hug, almost squishing Alex. (_And she thought Justin was the cruelest hugger in the world, huh?) _"Where are you? Where's Justin?"

"Yeah, about that." Alex said, pulling back to look at her properly (_and save Justin's arms from aching because of the massage he would have had to give her if Harper kept crushing her arms like that)_. She took in a deep breath, looking at her best friend. "Max told me that mom and dad think I killed Justin. Is that true?"

Harper laughed. "What? No! Alex, we all know you're not _that_ evil. We know that you won't kill Justin. You know how Max is always half-understanding things. We said you went _kill-bill_ on Justin. We thought you guys went off to fight and settle your quarrels once and for all. You know, like you had always wanted. Hey, wait a minute!" she paused, setting her 'Harper-stare' on Alex. "You said Max. How did you talk to Max?" she asked, widening her eyes and making Alex more uncomfortable.

Alex groaned. (_Harper wasn't supposed to find out about that! Why couldn't she just shut her big mouth for a while? Maybe Justin was right- she should think before speaking. )_

"Umm, yeah…" Alex sighed, giving up. "Harper please, don't tell anyone that I met you. Or Max. Okay? Please?"

"Why?" Harper asked in confusion.

"Ugh. Why do you smart people always ask so many questions?" Alex whined, plopping down on the couch.

Harper sighed. "Well never mind. You're just gonna use a bunch of words and confuse me anyway… Fine, I won't tell anyone. Don't worry. Now tell me, how are you doing? Is everything alright?"

"I am fine, but how are you? I heard Zeke broke up with you?"

"Zeke broke up with me?" Harper panicked, jumping up on her feet, looking like somebody just told her that knitting was banned in the country.

"Yeah… that's what Max told me." Alex stated, wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion.

"So Zeke told Max that he's breaking up with me, but not me!" Harper fumed. "I can't believe Zeke is doing this to me!"

"Hold on a second." Alex held up a finger, silencing her ranting. "So you're saying you didn't know this?"

"No! I just talked to Zeke 10 minutes ago! And he said he loved me!"

Alex narrowed her eyebrows in fury, jaws tensing. "Max! That kid has _got to _start paying more attention to stuff. If I see him again, he's so going to regret it."

Harper sighed in relief, sitting back down. "Oh, Zeke!" She sighed dreamily. (_Seriously? Is this EVER going to stop?) _

"So….." Alex trailed. "Well, now that I'm here, maybe we should catch up. Why don't you grab me some food and drinks. Wasn't that in the list of etiquette I didn't listen to?"

Harper made a confused face. "How do you know it was there if you didn't listen to it?"

"Common sense and my experience of living with you people?" Alex offered, rolling her eyes. (_Actually, Justin had read it to her. Shh! It's not like she actually followed any of it!)_

"I'd be right back." Harper smiled. "And then we can talk about where you are living right now and how things are working out. And maybe you can visit your parents."

Alex bit her lip. _Okay... _

* * *

(**A/N: yeah, I updated. Not sure when I'd update this one next. Send me your thoughts, comments and criticism. Thanks guys!) **


	4. Ch 3: Just the way you are

**Chapter 3: just the way you are **

* * *

Harper returned to the room, with her snicker-doodles in two plates, and two glasses of juice, "So tell me how you and Justin are-"

And the room was empty.

"Alex?" Harper asked in confusion, looking around in panic. "Alex?" (_It wasn't the shape-shifting alien Zeke was talking about, right?) _"Alex?" Harper called out again, almost on the verge of running away screaming in fear.

And that's when she noticed the note left on her table. Harper quickly grabbed it and began reading.

"_Sorry Harper, something came up, and I had to leave. Love you, miss you, catch you some other time. - Alex."_

Harper frowned. "You didn't even write down your new cell number!"

* * *

Alex landed in Japan with the IPP in hand, looking at the ground in guilt. She was feeling so bad about leaving like that. But what else would she do? Harper was going to ask her questions, and while she could like her butt off, she had been doing that too much lately, and it was making her feel horrible. ("_Look at that! Alex has feelings!"). _So she decided to opt for the next typical Alex move- run away, leaving behind a confused Harper. ("_Feelings gone.")_

Alex sighed, trying to turn the doorknob of their apart-

_Wait a minute._

Alex gasped. "Oh no! No. No. No. No. No. No. Damn! No! I landed in the wrong place! Ugh! Stupid IPP." She slapped the machine twice, dialing and trying to teleport away. But nope, when does something you really need ever work? _Ugh!_

Alex looked around properly. In front of her were a sink and a mirror. _Okay, so she's in someone's restroom? Great. _

Gathering her courage, she left the restroom, to meet whoever was the owner of the house and explain how she got there, and maybe find out where she was so that she could find a way back.

And she found that she was in sort of café with teen-waitresses dressed as maids. (_Okay, fine, her father didn't have the worst choice of costumes after all). _

"Excuse me." Alex grabbed the nearest maid. "Can you tell me where I am, please?"

"_Gomen ne. Watashi wa, go chūmon wa shite kudasai suru koto wa dekimasu ka_?"The maid-slash-waitress asked in confusion.

"English? No. Of course not. Hold on." Alex grabbed her cell phone, quickly dialing Justin's number. (_So long magic. So long floating captions. *sigh*) _Maybe it wasn't the best idea (_Angry Justin is still cute though)_, but it was definitely the safest. She'd have to call him eventually anyway. Why not do it before she landed up in more trouble?)_  
_

"Alex, where are you? Did you go shopping again? You do know that we're sort of _absolutely bankrupt_ right now, right?" Justin asked anxiously from the other end.

_Okay…So maybe she can actually get him to help without telling him what she did? _

"I know, I know." She assured sweetly. "Which is why I came to this awesome café that sends home delivery at cheap rates. No, no, no, Justin, the food's great. I know you've been working too hard. We should take home delivery. Yeah. Okay. So maybe you can tell the waitress our address? You know how my Japanese is!" she laughed, praying he would believe her.

Justin sighed. "You got lost, didn't you?"

"What! I. Wha-" Alex sighed too. _(Really? Is she that predictable?) _ "How do you know?"

She could almost see him raising the collar of his shirt. "You took the IPP."

"Yes. And when you come home from office the first thing you should do is check on the IPP. Pfft." She retorted.

He faked a laugh. "I'm not gonna lie to you, I had my suspicions on you all along."

She rolled her eyes. (_Where did he get these super-lame dialogs from? And why did he have to use them all the time?) _"Whatever. Just get me out of here, please." She whined. "I hate this place. It's too girly and… lame."

"Japanese cosplay is awesome." Justin protested. "Hand over the phone to the waitress."

* * *

"So where did you go?" Justin asked curiously on the drive back home.

"Shopping?" Alex answered, cursing herself when she sounded so unsure. (_So long magic. So long do-over spell. *sigh*)_

"Alex." he warned. "I just saved you. _Again_. The least you can do is tell me the truth."

Alex looked down at the ground. (_Ugh Justin is contagious. Now she has a conscience.) _"I don't think you'd like that."

Justin laughed. "Ah, come on! How bad can it be? You obviously did not go back home to-" Justin pulled on the brakes of the car, his eyes going wide. "YOU WENT TO HARPER'S HOUSE!"

Alex cringed at his yelling. "I did not!" she hissed weakly.

Justin huffed. "I can't _believe_ you'd do something _this_ reckless. After I _specifically_ told you not to do _anything_ without asking me!"

"Justin I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Zip it." He snapped, starting the car again- so angrily that Alex drifted as far away from him as possible in her seat.

The rest of the drive was silent, as she tried her best to talk but failed, noticing the pulse in Justin's throat pulsing at such a high rate. _Heck, she'd be lucky if he didn't send her back home right away. _

* * *

"Justin, I'm so sorry!" she pleaded; as soon as he threw open the door of their apartment. "I was just worried about Harper and Zeke."

"YOU CARE ABOUT THEM MORE THAN US?" He yelled.

"I was just-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"No." she answered, shaking her head for emphasis. (_Why do people keep asking these 'pick who/what is more important' questions? Don't they know that everything/everyone has a special place in the heart?) _ "I left everything for you... for us."

"Do you regret it?" he asked seriously.

"No. no. no. Not a bit. I'm really happy. Well, except the I-don't-know-Japanese part." Before he could open his mouth, she attacked him with a hug. "Justin I'm sorry." She whispered, pretending to sniffle with tears to calm him down.

He sighed, hugging her back. (_Finally!) _"I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't." she promised.

They stood hugging for a while, before Justin spoke again. "So…. Wanna tell me what's going on with Harper and Zeke?"

She pulled back, crossing her arms in front of her chest, glaring at him. "You called Zeke today, didn't you?"

He rubbed his neck with his hand, grinning at her sheepishly. "Busted?"

* * *

"Justin?" she whispered, lying on the bed beside him.

"Huh?" he whispered back sleepily. (_Which is unfair. He's not the only person in the world who has office the next morning!) _

"I… I screw up all the time… I'm always being so... bitchy. I didn't mean it that way!" she smacked him, catching on to his thoughts. "No, seriously. I'm so rude and selfish all the time. How do you tolerate me? Don't you feel like you wanna smack me in the face?"

Justin chuckled at her words. He propped up on an elbow, turning around to face her, smiling. "I know you're always annoying me and everyone else, but it's kind of cute, you know? It wouldn't be Alex if it wasn't bitchy. And I love you. Just the way you are."

**

* * *

(A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for this long. I'm lacking inspiration for this fic. Well, this chapter was jalex, so hopefully you'll review? And yes I know Japanese girls know English, but work with me people!) **


	5. Ch 4: Unthoughtful buys

**Chapter 4: unthoughtful buys**

* * *

Alex woke up early in the morning (_When the neighbor starts playing J-Rock, there really isn't a second option), _and looked at Justin. He was sleeping so peacefully, wrapping his arms around her. Alex sighed. He had driven all the way to the other part of the city to save her the last day. And he hadn't even been mad about it for that long. Wasn't he the sweetest guy ever? (_And by sweet she means totally dorky. Yeah.) _

"Alex alert! Alex alert! Alex alert!" The noise suddenly came from across the bedroom. "Evil Alex Russo has been staring at you for five minutes."

"What!" Alex yelled, quickly grabbing the covers and covering herself up. "Justin! What is your robot doing in our room?"

Justin stretched sleepily. "Relax baby, he's just protecting me from your evil schemes."

"How could you let that thing in our bedroom?" She demanded incredulously. (_Translation: What is that thing doing here when I'm sleeping with you?)_

"I go by Andrews." Andrews interrupted. (_After Justin with an smug-a-tude, introducing: Robot with an attitude.) _

"And how do I know that thing doesn't have a video camera attached to it?" Alex questioned. _(Yeah right. Because Justin would be totally badass enough to record that. Which is why the only place she has it is in her hidden cell phone. Shh.) _

Justin looked up at her, blinking. "That's actually a great idea! It can record what you're destroying at home while I'm at office. Thanks love."

"No no no you can't do that." She protested immediately. "It was a burn! You can't use a burn!"

Justin shrugged, getting up. "Morning."

"Justin. Your robot kind of just ruined our morning."

* * *

"Andrews get me a glass of water." Alex ordered, making the best imitation of Justin's voice.

"Voice recognition failed." Andrews announced.

"What!" Alex yelled. "I can totally imitate Justin's voice! '_Hey Alex look at what I invented'. 'Wow Justin, I bet it's something super lame and dorky.' 'Yes it is. It's my stupid robot that I built to kept an eye on you and make your life miserable'." _

"Nice Justin imitation." Justin complimented. "But your Alex wasn't evil enough."

"Hey!" Alex warned darkly, pointing her fork in his direction.

Justin laughed. "That's more like it." (_And why did this sound familiar? Because you watch the same sitcom as them?) _

"So… I made a list of things we need to buy this month." Justin announced seriously.

"Oh my Gosh." Alex groaned. (_Here comes the recession lecture.)_

"You need to be careful about what you buy Alex." He reprimanded. "This is recession time." (_Ha! Told you!)_

"I am careful!" she protested, stomping her feet for emphasis- which was probably not the proper way to behave at the breakfast table, but who cares?

"Really?" Justin cocked his head to the side. "What about the cuffs and blindfolds you bought?"

"Those were good." She announced in a tone of finality.

"Good for fun, not for the pocket." He reasoned. (_Wow. He just admitted it was fun!)_

"What kind of guy can't even afford things like-"

"-I can afford them." Justin interrupted impatiently. "What I am trying to say is that those weren't necessary!"

"What about the mangas you bought?" Alex demanded. (_If he wants to fight, he's gonna have to lose. That's the rule.)_ "I bet those were super necessary."

"How can I NOT buy mangas when I'm in the land of mangas?" Justin snapped, in a squeaky, 'I'm losing again' tone. "Unlike you Alex, I do need something to read in order to survive. And you clearly waste more money. You buy stuff that we won't even use! Remember the whip, Alex? What were you thinking? How could you even think I'd want to whip you?"

Alex laughed. "That wasn't for _you_. That was for _me_! I wanted to whip your-" she paused, biting her lip when she noticed the look of absolute terror in his eyes, (_It's not good when he passes out in the middle of a fight) _"robot?"

Justin closed his eyes, breathing out a puff of air through his mouth to calm himself. (_That was just an idea she had. It's not like she would have done it without consulting him first, which she totally would have!)_ "The point is, you need to stop wasting money like that. Alex, please. I'm working really hard. Please be a bit more reasonable with the money."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes guiltily. (_But it's not entirely her fault. She's used to shopping in dollars. It's not like calculating in Japanese yen is easy for her. Specially since she is as good in Math as she is in sarcasm. Sarcasm intended.) _ "I will help you _anyway_ I can."

From the tone of her voice, he should have known she was up to something.

* * *

"I got a job." Alex announced sweetly.

And the book dropped from his hands, Justin fell down from the bed. "W-wha- _what?"_ he croaked out, wide-eyed.

She glared at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. (_Nope, she's not gonna help drama queen get up.) _ "I got a job at a maid café."

He scoffed. "That's impossible. You are lazy. You are rude. You are one of the worst waitresses ever. You hate maid café. And what was that? YOU DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE!"

Alex chuckled. "Justin, please. I don't need to speak Japanese. I can translate my words on the internet. My boss taught me to do that. _Anata wa bakadesu_, Justin." _(That's 'you're an idiot Justin', in case you want to join Alex in the 'I'm not Justin so I wont do research' movement)_.

"_Watashi wa shite imasu_!" he protested, snatching her phone away when she proceeded to translate what he said. (_Okay, Justin speaking in Japanese is SUPER dorky.) _"That meant 'I am not'. And I can totally see this translation thing going so well. Alex you don't need to get a job when you clearly don't like to work. You know what, forget what I said last week. You can buy whatever you want. I'll manage."

"No, Justin, I want to help."

"You don't need to." He offered sweetly.

"Aren't you listening to me? I said I _want to_." She snapped. "You've been working too hard. I want to help."

"But you're my responsibility. You don't need to-"

"-Here's an idea." She cut him off. (_That conversation usually ended in 'I'm an independent woman. Stop treating me like a commodity' and slamming of doors. Their bedroom door was still broken, so nope.)_ "I start work tomorrow. Why don't you come down to the café after office and pick me up? That way you can see the place and see if you like it. If you still don't, then I can always quit."

Justin paused to think. "I know this is going to end with you getting what you want, but, okay."

* * *

The next day, Justin went to see the café. (_Well, he brought the car, so why should she mind?)_

"So… you like it?" Alex asked anxiously. (_It's not like she cares what he thinks. Please!)_

"Yeah. The food's pretty good. And the maids are nice too." Justin observed.

Alex smacked his shoulder. "Don't look at the maids!" _(She's not jealous! Nope. Just possessive. And the difference between jealous and possessive is…stop talking.) _

"I'm looking at the most beautiful one." Justin complimented, staring at her as she stared back at him. "Uh, sorry. Was that smooth?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Actually, my word was creepy. _Beautiful? _Really Justin? Where are you from? Fifteenth century?" She teased. (_She was expecting a word that started with h, ended with t, and had o in the middle. If you're not Max, then you got it.) _

Justin sighed. "So… where did you buy the maid uniform from?"

"I didn't. I swear." Alex assured. "It's on rent. I change into it when I get here."

Justin looked away immediately, fidgeting with the glass of juice in his hands, clearing his throat uncomforatbly. _(Yes, he still drinks juice. One of the many reasons why she calls him a baby.) _ "Hey, umm…do you think they'd let you take it home for a night or something?"

Alex grinned evilly. "I'll have to ask them, _Masutā_." _(Okay, fine, that sounded dorky on her too. But hey, unthoughtful buys are back again. Yay!)

* * *

(_**A/N: Hopefully this was suggestive enough to satisfy your appetite? So review please. It took me a while to get back to comedy, but now I'm back in full swing. I really wanna know if you guys are interested in this story, otherwise I'm thinking about ending/discontinuing this one before I got into the whole Alex-Harper mess theme.)**


	6. Ch 5: And so it begins again

**Chapter 5: and so it begins again

* * *

**

Alex was going through Justin's personal belongings, reorganizing (_disorganizing_) them. "People still play this game?" she mocked a gasp, throwing the centuries old CD to the farthest corner of the drawer. _(She never won that game. Why should she like it?)_

"What are you doing with Master Justin's things?" Andrews demanded, coming into the room out of nowhere. (_Do robots have super annoying super-speed?)_

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. "This is _my_ room. I can do whatever I want. I don't need to answer you."

"You are not allowed to touch Master Justin's belongings." Andrews stated bluntly. (_Robots were insensitive and rude. Was Alex a robot?)_

"Really? So you mean I can't use his bed, his room, his house? Hmm. I need to talk to him about this then." Alex faked a sad tone, grabbing her cell phone.

Suddenly, Andrews became stiff. "Situation 234. Alex is manipulating me. Initiating self-defense mode." _(Why does this thing have to save these things out loud? Did Justin really have to model it like those stupid TV shows?) _She rolled her eyes, dialing his number.

And the phone rang in his desk in the same room. Okay. So Justin forgot his phone at home. (_Awesome!)_

Alex ran for it, grabbing the phone before Andrews could even comprehend what was happening and react. (_Robots were too slow for her. And Justin was right. With her acting like this, Andrews was gonna crash soon. Here's one to hope.)_

"Let's see what he has here." Alex chirped sweetly, invading his inbox.

And it was empty. (_Okay, so he had learnt his lesson. Boo.)_

Suddenly, the phone rang. Alex jumped up in surprise, holding a hand to her chest. Cursing under her breath, she answered the call. "Hello, this is Justin Russo's number. He left his phone at home. I'm his girlfriend. Can I take your message?"

A gasp came from the other end.

"No English? Okay. Hold on." Alex placed a hand on her hips. "I gotta think of the Japanese of hello. _Hola_? Ugh that's Spanish. Really? I remember Spanish now that I don't need it?"

Another gasp came.

"What? You never called a guy and had his girlfriend answering the call in a foreign language?" Alex snarled. (_Seriously. What did he think? That Justin got a gender change? Really?)_

"You're Alex."

Her heart leaped to her throat, the phone dropping from her hand. "Okay, I can do this. Yeah." She assured herself, picking up the phone again. "Hey Zeke. How are you doing?" (_WHY didn't he tell her that he had called Zeke from HIS OWN phone? And WHY in the world did he do THAT? Did he really wanna go to jail this desperately?) _

"I... I'm fine." Zeke stuttered. "Are _you_ alright? You just called yourself Justin's girlfriend."

"That's because… Justin told me to do that. Yup. You see there's this girl who's been giving him prank calls. Justin told me to get rid of her." Alex lied smoothly, as usual. (_Phew!)_

"Oh." Zeke laughed nervously. (_Laugh? If that's the polite way to say that a guy is giggling, sure). _"I thought you were drunk."

Alex laughed too. "Relax. I'm in my full senses. I still think Justin is the greatest dork in the world. See. So you can leave your message."

"Well actually the message is for you too." Zeke said.

Alex's ears perked up in curiosity. "Hmm?" (_Was Zeke's robot standing for the elections like he had wanted?)_

"Harper and I are getting married next month!" Zeke exclaimed in excitement.

"That's great!" Alex exclaimed too. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Zeke squealed. (_So THAT'S where Harper learnt it from.) _"You guys are coming, right?"

"Hold on. I need to think of a lie and why we can't go." Alex bit her lip, looking around everywhere to find something that may help her hang up the call.

"Come on Alex please. Please please please." Zeke pleaded like a little child." You guys are our best friends. We can't get married without you guys attending!"

Alex sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to Justin about it... I need to go now. Umm, Justin's robot is…. destroying my… pillow. Yup."

Zeke squealed again. (_Somebody get her earplugs for her wedding… Oh…never mind.) _"Justin has a robot? Awesome! Mr. Robot's invited to the wedding too! See you guys next week."

Alex hang up the call, thinking. She really did want to go to Harper's dream wedding, no matter what. She had always wanted to, ever since they were kids and best friends.

But they had run away. They had given up everyone and everything. They weren't supposed to go back!

Were they?

* * *

"How nice do I have to be for you to let us go to Harper and Zeke's wedding?" Alex asked sweetly as soon as dinner was over.

Justin spit out the water he was drinking. "WHAT! WE CAN'T GO BACK THERE AGAIN!" Justin yelled instantly, at the top of his voice. The neighbors hurriedly shut their doors and windows, afraid of the food that may start flying everywhere anytime.

"See. This is why I don't tell you anything. This calm and collected attitude of yours that I must admire." Alex retorted sarcastically.

Justin looked at her incredulously. "How could you even _think_ about going back?"

"Because Harper's my best friend." Alex stated firmly, raising her voice, not backing up. "And I want to be there for her wedding. I am going to be."

"Well I'm not going." Justin stated just as firmly.

"How can I-" Alex paused mid-sentence. Discussions with Justin never worked. Manipulation did. "Fine. _You_ tell Zeke why _you_ can't go. _You_ spend the rest of your life in a foreign country while _I_ stay back at home and party all my life. Do you know how many guys will be in those-"

"FINE I'LL GO!" Justin yelled again. _(See. He's just too easy.) _"Stop scaring me! I know you don't look at other guys. Don't try to make me insecure Alex. Living with insecurity gives me stress-related symptoms."

Alex grinned deviously. "Welcome on board." (_Well, he would have come along anyway. One way or other. Or another. Wink wink.) _

Justin sighed dramatically, looking up at the ceiling of the room. "You think we can run away again?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Yup." Alex shrugged. "No one will think we'll run away a second time. It will be too easy."

* * *

Alex sat on the bed, while Justin was packing her clothes. "Anything else?"

"The blue one." Alex instructed, pointing her finger towards it.

"That one?" Justin asked, picking up an over-sized t-shirt. "Hell no."

"What?" Alex yelled.

"It's not decent." Justin explained.

Alex scoffed. "You love it!" (_Which was why she even wore that stupid thing in the first place.)_

Justin held up his hands in the air. "You can't wear that in front of mom and dad! They'll ask questions." (_They'll ask her questions. What is his problem? Why is he taking it so hard? Oh, okay.)_

"Mom and dad. Ooh. It'd be fun meeting them again." Alex chuckled darkly.

Justin licked his lips nervously. "Trust me, it'd be more than fun. It's gonna be torture explaining things to them. And it'd be a disaster acting normal around them."

Alex's eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute. Does this mean we have to live in separate rooms?"

Justin titled his head to the side. "You didn't think of that before? Really?"

Alex frowned. "Boo. This is no fun… maybe I can have a little fun taunting Andrews then." (_Yeah. Like making Justin wear his green tuxedo wouldn't be fun.)_

"Andrews is not going." Justin declared sadly, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Why not? I mean, Zeke invited him." Alex said, trying to act non-chalant.

Justin smirked. "Do you _want _Andrews to go?"

Alex scoffed. "No. Of course not. I'm just worried that I'd have to do all my work on my own."

"Yes because there's so much that a robot needs to do at a wedding." Justin retorted. "Just say it Alex. You'll miss him."

Alex glared at him. "Ugh. I don't even feel like fighting with you now. Fine. Yes I will miss him. So can he come with us? Good. Now finish packing. We've got something _more important_ to do."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "More important job? What? I checked the kitchen. The gas cylinders are all closed. Don't worry." (_Yes because people die of gas leaks every day. Pfft.) _

Alex stared at him incredulously. (_Did this guy even have a brain? See. This is why a person should never study.) _"What did I see in you again?"

And finally the light bulb moment. "Oh. That." Justin threw the bag aside, blushing. "You know what? Packing can wait."

* * *

"Sticky notes to self: don't forget sticky notes. Ahh!" Justin grabbed the bunch of sticky notes, while Alex rolled her eyes, tapping her feet impatiently. "Okay, we're ready to go. Come on Andrews."

Alex stepped outside the door, Andrews following her, and Justin following him, the IPP in hand. "Hole this for a second. And don't use it Alex." He warned sternly, passing her the IPP, while he locked the door.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… I think I'll miss this place." Alex blinked, shocked at the sudden stinging and swelling she felt in her heart.

Justin looked up at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Alex shrugged, blinking back the few tears that were forming in her eyes. (_It's a goodbye-house-y moment. She's allowed to be corny.) _"This place. It feels like… home."

Justin smiled, wrapping her in a comforting hug. "Aww... It _is_ our home now. Don't worry. We'll be back here soon. I promise." He whispered, kissing her lips softly.

She smiled as he wiped away her tears. "Nah. I'm gonna stay there for a while. You know, sneak in some of my old stuff in my suitcases."

"Alex." Justin warned.

Alex grinned deviously. "Did I mention that I miss my old knife collection?"

* * *

**(A/N: I over-stressed myself and wrote this during the week so that I can update even when my exams are on. You better review :P XD Also, I'm gonna be off for the next 2 days, so I can't reply/review your updates. later!) **


	7. Ch 6: In search of home

**Chapter 6: In search of home**

And it was surprising how no one came to receive them at the airport. Especially since she spent the whole flight imagining the dreadful scenarios in her mind!

_**Scenario 1: **_

"_Justin, Alex." Their father's grim voice filled her ears, as her mother glared at her and she trembled with fear. "Why did you run away?"_

_And Justin started crying. "It was all Alex! She did it! She made me run away!" _

"_What!" Alex exclaimed in shock. How could Justin betray her? _

"_Grab her." Their mother ordered. "Chop her into pieces! And feed her to Max!" _

_**Scenario 2: **_

"_Justin, Alex." Their father's grim voice filled her ears, as her mother glared at her and she trembled with fear. "Why did you run away?"_

"_It was me! It was me! It was all me!" Justin shouted quickly, crumbling under the pressure. "It's my fault. Please don't punish Alex! Please let her go! Please!" _

_Alex watched in shock as Justin sacrificed himself for her, and sniffled. "No, Justin!"_

"_Grab him." Their mother ordered. "Hang him on top of the Tower of Evil and never let him see Alex again!"_

_**Scenario 3: **_

"_Justin, Alex." Their father's grim voice filled her ears, as her mother glared at her and she trembled with fear. "Why did you run away?"_

_Justin put an arm around Alex, as Alex intertwined her other hand with his. "Mom, dad", he spoke firmly. "We ran away because we love each other. We want to be together."_

_Alex smiled at him proudly. She glared at her parents, and pleaded them with her eyes at the same time. "You'll just have to deal with it." _

"_Grab them." Their mother ordered. "Feed them to a werewolf… find Mason!" _

This last image made her smile and her heart swell with joy. This was definitely what she wanted. Well, except the sad and disgusting ending.

Anyways…. Well, whatever, they could just take a cab. (_And still make their family pay the money.)_

* * *

"Justin." Alex smacked him, while looking out of the window of the cab and realizing something. (_It's not like she was staring at New York like she wanted to eat up the whole city. Please! She was just bored.)_ "Waverly Place was down that street. We just passed it."

"I know." Justin replied calmly.

Alex titled her head and looked at him curiously. "We're not going there?"

"No", he replied, smiling slightly at her. "We're going to live with Harper and Zeke."

Alex bit her lip. Would it be better to tolerate Harper for almost a month while she planned her already planned dream wedding in between freaking out and passing out? Or would it be better to face her parents as they ask her why she ran away with her brother? "Okay, cool." She agreed quickly.

* * *

"Alex!"

"Harper!" Alex ran to her best friend, quickly placing the suitcase on her shoulder. (_Why can't robots carry stuff? Isn't that why they were built?) _"I'm so happy to see you!"

After making sure she didn't have a broken shoulder, Harper smiled at her best friend. "Me too. I missed you so much! Justin! Hi!"

Justin took a step back for precaution. "Hey, Harper! Uh, where's Zeke?"

Harper scoffed. (_PLEASE don't start freaking out and telling that you can't find Zeke under any table!) _"Zeke's in his apartment, silly!"

"His apartment?" Alex asked curiously. (_So these two were still living separately? How did they possibly do that?)_ "Okay. Come on, Justin. Let's go!"

She grabbed Justin's arms, trying to pull him out of the room, but Harper grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Where are _you_ going? Justin's going to Zeke's. You're staying with me. I need help picking out my wedding dress."

Alex immediately protested. "But I am-"

"-Going to stay here with Harper." Justin cut in, in a tone of finality that left her no place for argument.

Well, he was probably right. It would look really suspicious if they stayed together like that. Damn why couldn't Harper just move in with Zeke? Now she'd also be freaking out and passing out in between not planning Harper's wedding!

* * *

"You like this one?" Harper asked, prancing around in the dress that she was trying out.

"Yeah." Alex replied non-chalantly, not even looking at her. (_Why did people wear white on the most colorful day of their life? Maybe her dad was right- Marriage represented the end of happy days.) _

"Alex!" Harper scolded.

"I'm awake! I'm- Harper, what are you wearing! That thing is hideous!" Alex exclaimed in horror.

"Thank you for noticing so quickly!" Harper retorted sarcastically. "I'm gonna try another one…. So tell me, how's life with Justin?"

"Life with Justin?" Alex raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Harper! I've been living with Justin since I was _born_! Don't you know that?" (_Anything to avoid the subject!)_

Harper laughed. "Of course I do! Your mom's been telling me the story every year!"

Alex groaned. "Please! No! Harper!" she whined, looking as miserable as she really was. _(Whose idea was it to come back again? Fine, hers!) _"Can't we just do this quietly?"

Harper sighed. "Alright."

And then the weirdest thing happened. As Harper began trying dresses the dresses one by one and Alex rejected them all, suddenly, out of nowhere, she saw herself in the middle of the store, wearing a wedding dress! Her eyes widened. How could she possibly see herself? She blinked, and her image was instantly gone.

_Okay…_ _So now she was hallucinating about her mother's dream version of herself?_

Alex gasped in realization. Great! Now she was having the urge to get married? Awesome! Ugh! Just blame her best friend!

* * *

The day passed with more and more and more wedding plans. (_No wonder married people are so boring. All this planning would definitely suck the fun out of life!) _Finally, night came, and she was alone at last, in the room allotted to her.

As she sank down in her bed, tired as she was, she couldn't fall asleep. With the room dark, with sounds of laughter and wedding right behind her door, suddenly, she was missing Justin. She hadn't lived a single day without him for so long. That was tearing her apart!

As she fought with herself, trying to fight this longing, she kept wondering- how could she possibly think of her wedding when she clearly knew it would never happen? She had never done it before. So was it really just because of Harper's upcoming wedding? Or did she always dream about her wedding and Harper's wedding plans just brought that up?

Alex sighed in frustration, getting no answer. The day had just not been her day. And she had a feeling it would get worse. (_Oh who was she kidding! They were going vegetable shopping the next day so that Harper could make her own wedding jewellery!) _Maybe living with Harper and Zeke wasn't such a great idea after all. Maybe they should get back to their parents.

"Justin? I can't live like this..." she pleaded on the phone. "Please! Take me away tomorrow morning! Can't we just stay with Max?"

* * *

"No seriously Max, where's the bed?" Justin asked for the third time. (_The older Max grew, the slower he got. Weren't brains supposed to grow or something?) _

"I told you. It's right under my comb." Max repeated.

Alex looked around the room. Apart from the horrible smell (_did something die in there?)_ and the mustard stains on the wall (_She DID NOT want to hear the story about that one)_, and the spider-webs at the corner with spiders guarding them, the whole room was filled with dirty clothes. She glared at Max threateningly. "Max. That's a tiny bed. How can someone possibly sleep in it?"

Max smirked. "Watch and learn from your little brother."

Justin and Alex watched, with Justin's mouth wide open in horror and Alex's nose scrunched up in annoyance, as Max sat down over the bed- basically on the messy floor.

"Okay, I can't live it." Alex finally blurted out. (_And she definitely did not want to die in there, which is what would have happened if she stayed there for longer than 10 seconds.)_

Justin sighed, nodded his head in agreement, in furrowing his eyebrows in concern. "Now I can only think of one place where we can stay."

* * *

"Justin! My baby boy! You're alive!" Theresa cooed, crying like she had never before, and hugging her son tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Now we don't have to save money for your funeral!" Jerry squealed.

Alex held up her hands in the air. (_Favoritism much? Unfair much? ... And Miser much?) _"Hello? Your baby girl is standing right here! Doesn't anybody care about me?"

"Aww, Alex!" Her mother cooed. "We care about you!"

"You're not in jail!" Jerry squealed, even louder than before. "Now I don't need to save money for your bail!"

Theresa joined in the squealing. "I know honey! I can finally buy that lamp!"

Alex and Justin watched in horror and shock and disbelief. There they were, having nightmares about questions and unplanned confessions (_from Justin, of course)_ and accusations, and here they were now, completely forgotten as their parents rejoiced over money?

"I'm gonna say you were right." Justin whispered in Alex's ears. "We can run away easily again."

Alex grinned. "Slip in some of the money they saved?"_ (What? Hello! *Points at the parents victory dancing over money* they are their kids!) _

Justin grinned back. "Heck ya!"

"Come on now." Theresa motioned, once they finished celebrating. "Lets' go to your old rooms. I didn't change them one bit!"

* * *

"So… this is it." Justin smiled sadly at Alex, as he stood in front of his room, and Alex stood front of hers. He gently kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair. "We need to act very carefully while we are here. We can't do anything that'll make them suspicious….Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight." She smiled back softly. She looked around; to make sure the coast was clear. "Yeah I'm gonna sneak in your room at midnight." She announced quickly, got inside her room and locked the door before he could protest.

Justin sighed in defeat. Yeah, he had seen this coming.

* * *

Alex looked around her old room. This was the room where she grew up- and this was the room where it had all started. This was the bed she was in when she started having thoughts and dreams of Justin. She sat on the bed, smiling. It was good to be back home but, something was missing. It felt good to see the people she loved again, but….

No. This wasn't home anymore. This wasn't where she and Justin could walk around hand in hand, showing off their love. Home was where she and Justin were together. Home was their home in Japan…

* * *

**A/N: Hola guys! Long chapter and loads of hard work! I finally updated this. Sorry for such a late update. I was too busy to plan this one. Well, así es la vida! LOL :P Hope you liked this chapter? Please review. Thanks :) **


	8. Ch 7: Unexpected news

**Chapter 7: unexpected news

* * *

**

She spent the whole night grumbling. He had locked his room and wouldn't let her in, and without magic, she couldn't sneak in. He was going to pay for it this morning.

"Hello Justin, sleep well?" she asked as sweetly as possible during breakfast.

"Actually, no", he admitted, nodding his head at his way of saying 'I missed you too'. _(Yep. Which is why she could hear him snoring through the door.)_

That wasn't enough to calm her down though. She "_accidentally_" spilled sauce over his jeans. _(Thank goodness they're at Russo home and she wouldn't have to do the laundry. Otherwise, this would have a classic example of cutting the branch you're sitting on.)_

"Alex!" he whined, "You know we don't have so much money to waste anymore."

She rolled her eyes. "Justin!" she mimicked his tone, "You know I don't care about that!"

He glared at her, but let the topic slide without any more argument. The plan was not to bring too much attention onto themselves. But he had a feeling Alex would wreck it.

"So, where are you guys living?" their father asked eagerly.

"Japan." Justin confessed. "As of now", he added, when he saw Alex's glare kick in. _(Go ahead. Give them the address. Phone number. Bills. Insurance details. Job description. Everything! And add the 'we are dating' part too!) _

"Your sister isn't being too much trouble is she?" their mother asked tenderly. "You know, honey, if you ever need money, you can get it from your dad."

Justin nodded at that. "Thanks mom. But we've got it covered. We have jobs." (_Really? He's turning down offer for money? There goes the paddle.) _

Both the parents gasped. "_Alex_ has a job?"

"Hey!" Alex protested. _(This is not the first time she has a job! She gets job all the time- she just doesn't know how to hold one. In better words- she doesn't wanna work.) _

Justin laughed. "Yup. And she has been threatening to kick my robot out of her house ever since she got it."

Alex suddenly blinked, as if she was snapped out of a trance. She looked around her. Of course! Andrews was missing! "Where's Andrews?" she asked in alarm.

"Relax." Justin waved his hand. "He's with Zeke. He'll be back in two or three days. Tell me you're not-"

His words blurred out as she felt something in her stomach twisting. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and rushed to the bathroom. Justin blinked at the sudden movement. As soon as he was able to understand what happened, he got up, and followed. He found her near the sink, throwing up.

He gently held her hair back, rubbing her back as she brushed her teeth. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He frowned in worry. "Maybe you should see a doctor. I mean-"

"-I am fine, Justin!" she snapped suddenly, stomping out of the bathroom.

Justin blinked again. Sudden mood swings? What was up with her?

* * *

**two days later**

The puking continued, and the thought crossed her mind. She kept ignoring the possibility, because, come on, they were carefully! After two days, she gave up, and finally decided to take the test, just to be sure. She was able to lock Harper in one of the dressing rooms with clothes and jewellery, and sneak out to buy a test. **  
**

And a big fat plus. A big fat plus. A big fat plus.

She tried three times, and every time, the result was the same. She could not believe this was actually happening to them. This had to be a dream! (_Why was this turning into a bad story? seriously, which crappy author is writing their life's story?)_

And now she had to tell Justin. Oh dear!

* * *

And of course Justin wasn't alone when she needed him to be. Why did some one just have to be with him all the time? He wasn't a little kid anymore! _(He was going to have a little kid, actually.) _

Just when she was about to reach him and pull him away-

"Hey Alex". Her mother pulled on her hands, taking her outside to talk to her in private. "Sweetie, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay…" Alex trailed uncertainly. _(What is the best way of saying she didn't lock Harper up on purpose?) _

Theresa cleared her throat. "Well Justin told me that you still don't have a boyfriend… and that's okay, I understand. But honey, you are twenty-five now. You should get married and have kids."

She waved her hand, laughing out loud. (_Having kids? She was going to have one soon anyway.)_ She stopped laughing when she realized her mother was serious. "Oh my gosh, you can't be serious! Justin doesn't have a girlfriend either! Why don't you tell him to get married?" she said it, instantly regretting it. (_Great. Now they'd have ANOTHER problem on top of we're dating, I'm pregnant, and I don't want to get married.) _

"Justin is a smart young man." Her mother countered (_thankfully)_. "I'm sure he has already made great plans for his future." (_Yep. And she was also sure that she had pretty much thrown those plans into the ocean.) _"It's not like I don't trust you, honey, I… I'm worried about you. The way you ran away with your brother without telling any of us. You clearly haven't grown up yet."

Alex bit her lip. _Damn. So the running away did have some effect on them. Not the one they expected, but this wasn't good either. _

"There's this guy I know…" Her mother began.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "No NO NO NO NO!" she shook her head, backing away in disbelief. "Tell me you don't want me to have an arranged marriage?"

"Your grandma had one." Her mother protested. "You know how happy they were. Besides, you'll set a good example for Max."

"What!" she asked incredulously. "Mom. No. just no." she said firmly.

"Why not?" her mother asked. "Why don't you want to get married?"

She sighed. "I'm not ready yet!" _(And arrange marriages are like, the most unromantic, the most back-dated thing ever, bordering on creepy, since you're planning on spending the rest of your life with a complete stranger?)_

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "At least meet him once. Please Alex. _Please_…. You don't have to marry him if you don't like him."

Alex sighed in defeat. "Fine." (_A simple 'I don't like him' will take two seconds. And it that doesn't work, well, she can always scare a man to death.)_

* * *

"We need to talk." She growled, throwing the door to Justin's room open, and locking it just as noisily.

"Whoa! Easy!" he scolded.

"This is serious." She snapped. "We're in _big_ trouble."

He whined. "Alex. What did you do this time?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "I did not do anything. You did."

He stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

She threw the test report papers at him. "Congratulations, you're going to be a daddy."

Justin's jaw dropped open. _What_ did she just say? _(And she just scared a guy to death… possibly.)

* * *

_**A/N: Yep, I do remember that I need to finish this one. Hope you liked this chapter :) **


	9. Ch 8: Winging it

**Chapter 8: winging it **

He stared at the papers in his hands. "You are… I am… this is…"

Alex sat down on the bed beside him. (_Okay so the next time she wanted to shut Justin up, she'd have to tell him she's pregnant.)_

He was freaking out. The worst thing that could happen had happened, and now he had no clue how to fix it. He looked at her angrily. "How did this happen? What did you do?" _(What! No happy tears?) _

"It's not my fault!" she yelled. "Stop trying to blame me for everything!"

"I'm not blaming you! I…" he pulled his hair in frustration. "I don't know what we are going to do."

"i want to keep this baby. Don't you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do. And of course we will keep it." Justin assured quickly, taking her hand in his and rubbing it softly. "I... This is bad, but I'm happy Alex. I can already see it. Me and my daughter at the med-school graduation, or me and my son at the robot-olympics..." He trailed off, staring into space, visualizing.

She followed his lead, visualizing their daughter drawing on his face with her nail polish and lip-gloss, or their son gluing his hands together...

"I guess we'll have to run away as fast as possible." Justin finally declared, snapping out of the trance. "We can't let mom and dad know that you're…. _I still can't say it!"_

She cringed. "Uh, Justin… there's actually something else."

He fell back down on the bed. "There's _more_?" _(Yeah Justin may die of a heart attack today. Or maybe a panic attack. Or a stroke. Or he can go insane. Or numb. The possibilities are endless.) _

She cringed again. "Mom wants me to meet this guy..." She licked her lips and looked up at him hesitantly, "She wants me to marry him."

"And you said yes?" he asked incredulously. (_Nope, she said "No mom I won't marry anyone except Justin". Pfft!) _

"What was I supposed to say?" she yelled again. (_Stupid hormones. Cold glare works better on Justin than yelling!) _

The room became silent then. They both began thinking about what would happen and what to do next.

_"_I think we need to tell mom and dad about us." She suggested.

"Hell no!" he protested immediately. "We discussed this, Alex. They are going to _kill _us!"

"Oh, so you want me to get married to this guy?" she accused. "Fine, I'll marry him, then I'll-"

"-Just make him scared of you!" Justin yelled, finally losing his temper. All the happenings were just too much for him to take in. "That's not that difficult… just tell him you're pregnant. He'll think mom wants to get you married because of that and shove your responsibility on him. That'll drive him away."

Alex grinned evilly. "Yeah, it will... Justin, don't hold back your evil ideas. Your good at this."

* * *

And before they could discuss any further, Harper dragged her to go vegetable shopping. And when she was back, this guy was waiting for her at the living room.

"This is Jason." Her mother introduced, "And this is my daughter Alex. Have fun." _(She *could* have had a *little* fun if this man didn't look like potatoes... okay, seriously, she needs to stop vegetable-shopping.) _

Justin sat at a distance, glaring at the guy, but holding all the punches in, not willing to risk raising their parents' suspicions. (_It's not like he could punch someone without hurting himself more!) _He motioned at Alex to say it. Alex nodded.

"So…. I've heard a lot about you from your mother." Jason began.

"Yeah, well, I'm, pregnant," Alex cut to the chase. "And my boyfriend wants nothing to do with the baby, so…" She held her breath, waiting for the guy to dash out of the sub-station, screaming in fear.

Jason stumbled back a bit in shock. "Oh", he was finally able to form words. "Okay… I didn't know that, but… that's okay… I mean…. I don't mind… aww, poor you. Left alone like that. I promise I'll take care of you."

Alex closed her eyes and breathed in sharply. It took the last of her self-control not to yell at him. She hated pity. She hated people who make commitments on the first date. And she hated Justin for giving her the _stupid stupid stupid_ idea. But with her hormones going haywire, she wasn't able to scheme evilly like before. How was she going to get out of this?

"You don't have to." She said, trying to laugh it off.

"Yes I do", he smiled at her, walking up to her mother.

Her eyes widened in surprise. **No no no**! He wasn't going to tell her!

Justin sighed in relief. So he was finally going to tell their mother that he couldn't marry Alex because… his eyes widened in realization. Oh no! He could tell her everything!

Alex and Justin both rushed to their mother at once, but Alex slipped in the hurry _(she's not clumsy! The floor is slippery! This is why you should never clean your house) _and was about to fall down, and Justin had to catch her before she did, and by the time they were both on their feet, it was too late. Jason had already reached their mother. "I'm ready to take care of Alex and her kid." Jason offered.

Theresa narrowed her eyes, and then laughed nervously. "Oh no! Max is her brother! Alex doesn't have kids!"

Jason bit on his tongue. "Oh... so you didn't know that she is pregnant? This is awkward."

Her mother's eyes widened at that. "ALEX!" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips and walking up to her. "Why didn't you tell me I was going to have grandkids?"

Alex swallowed. Justin shot a glare at Jason and motioned him to leave with a tilt of his head. (_What's with nosy people? What happened to family-moments privacy thingy?) _

"Oh Jerry!" Theresa cooed. "We are going to have grandkids! Now the Russo name can live on."

Alex and Justin stared at their mother in disbelief. They did not want to know how this happened, or who was the father? Or _anything? _(_Well these are the people who chose to save their daughters' best friend's life first, because she'd look after them, so...) _

Jerry jumped up and down in joy, squealing. _(Okay. So he definitely needs to make a "I'm too old for this" list, "How I met your mother" style.)_

"Wait." Theresa paused suddenly. "Does this mean you have a boyfriend? Awww, my daughter has a boyfriend! She'll get married! Now we don't have to worry about her moving in with us!"

"Okay that's it." Justin snapped sternly. "Stop acting like horrible parents! What will these people think?" he asked, pointing at the people at the sub-station. _(And you should point at yourself.) _

"Sorry." Theresa apologized quickly." So...?" she looked at her daughter expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"Well", Alex bit her lip. She had to wing it, or else... "Yes. I have a boyfriend. In Japan. In fact, I think Justin and I should go back there and tell him. Come on Justin!" she tugged on his shirt, pulling him to the lair.

But Theresa stopped them. (_Damn. More questions? Is this a job interview for a job that she'll ultimately not get?) _"We should all go to Japan."

"Why?" Justin and Alex asked in unison, turning around, terrified.

Theresa sighed. "Isn't it obvious? We want to meet him!"(_Haven't they already met her boyfriend? Heck, they met him two years before she did!) _

"You can't." Alex said quickly. "Because", she began, before they could ask again, "he broke up with me."

Justin looked at Alex. Did she really want to dive into this ocean of lies?

"Well we'll make sure he knows he made the biggest mistake of his life." Theresa assured. "Come on, let's go."

"Did I say he broke up with me?" Alex laughed nervously. (_So this is why people keep saying 'choose your words carefully or the snakes will bite you'.) _"What I meant was that I broke up with him."

"Why would you do that?" Theresa asked incredulously. (_Why do people break up? Umm, because IT WASN'T WORKING OUT?)_

"Because he was a real jerk." Alex replied quickly. "Ask Justin." she added, smiling sweetly at him. _(Is it wrong that she's excited to hear Justin say bad things about himself?)_

Justin took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Yep. Her boyfriend is a total jerk. You really don't want your daughter to be spending the rest of her life with him."

Theresa placed her hands on her hips. "Then why did you let your sister date a guy like that?"

Justin scratched his head, feeling like he wanted to just cry and admit everything. Pressure was not his cup of tea. "Because... you know Alex! She never listens to me! I told her it was wrong, but nope! She just had to date him!" he muttered through gritted teeth. _(They are still not over the 'this is wrong' thing? Really?) _

Theresa's eyes widened in alarm now. "Wait... does that mean _we_ have to look after Alex? Oh dear Lord." She placed a hand on her chest in fear.

Alex grinned. This was the perfect chance. "No... of course not. _Justin _will look after me."

"Really?" Theresa's head jerked up.

Justin nodded quickly. "Yeah." Then he realized that he was supposed to hate Alex. "No." Then Alex shot him a glare and he realized he should say yes. "Okay. I will look after her."

Theresa hugged him quickly. "You really are the son we don't regret having."

And that did it. Justin finally started crying out of guilt. "I'm so sorry mom."

"For what?" Theresa asked in confusion.

Alex quickly dived in, knowing where this was going. "For you. duh. He's sorry that you had me and Max. Geez, you are such a good brother Justin."She rolling her eyes, just for the show.

Justin started crying more bitterly at the brother thing, and Alex quickly dragged him upstairs. "I'll take care of him." (_*Sigh* Being Alex Russo is so not easy.)_

She shoved Justin into his room and locked the door. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you acting like that? Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

Justin sniffled at that again. _(Okay. So they are taking a baby-handling training class. yay!) _

She finally sat down beside him in complete exhaustion. "Justin, I'm tired, please."

He sniffled, but wiped his tears away. "Sorry... I just feel bad about lying to them. You know living with a lie gives me stress-related symptoms."

She groaned. "Justin..." she whispered faintly, before lying down on the bed. "Not now...Go away."

"Alex. I'm sorry, I-"

"Leave. Now."

"Alex-"

"Get out!" she finally yelled. (_There. Thank the damn hormones again.) _

He knew better than to argue any more. Alex plus Pregnancy hormones is the worst possible combination. He quietly crept out of the room. He _knew _she'd come to him when her anger was down.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Today I got exhausted while writing this and replying to all the reviews after having a long day at home, but at the same time you guys made me feel so happy and so blessed! Thank you) **


	10. Ch 9: The Max chapter

**Chapter 9: The Max chapter **

"Good morning" her mother greeted when she entered the breakfast room. "I cooked your favorite foods."

The smell of the delicious foods entered her nose and her mood brightened up instantly, last day's mini-fight with Justin forgotten instantly. (_It's Justin! They fight all the time! Who needs to say sorry?) _

"I still can't believe I am about to have my first grand-child!" Jerry muttered through a mouthful. "Alex finally beat you at something, huh, Justin?" _(Er… actually, he didn't…blah, she can always take the credit and enjoy the benefits. ) _

Justin choked on his food, spitting it out. "Dad!" he managed finally. "Baby-making isn't a competition! Or is that what you thought when you had three kids?"

Alex laughed at that, high fiving Justin. "Speaking of three kids, where's Max? Don't you think we should tell him he's gonna be an uncle?"

"You should. And good luck explaining it to him sweetie." Theresa smiled, serving her food. (_Please! It's not that hard! "Hey Max I'm going to have a baby!" "Awesome! Can it wake on the moon?" "What?" "I want to eat my burger in moon." … okay.) _

Alex picked up the knife, looked at it, and dropped it again. "Hey! This isn't from my collection! Where's mine?"

Theresa cringed. "Honey, we thought it was too dangerous to have knives with you. So we gave it to a safer person."

"What!" she yelled instantly. "Mom! Do you know how special those knives were? I stole each one of them from Justin during his birthdays! How can you just…. Who did you give it to?"

"Max." Jerry stated.

"What!" Alex yelled again. "You gave it to Max? _Max? _You think it's safer with him? Mom! He bruised his arm with a cotton candy, I don't even know how that's possible!" she groaned, getting up, grabbing the home phone, and calling up Max. "Get down here _right now_. And bring my knife collection with you."

He teleported within a second.

And her mouth hung open when she looked at the knife collection. She was horrified by the smell and the color and the moss and the spit and… well, everything. "Ew, Max!" she whined angrily. "You ruined my knife collection!"

Justin got up, stepping in before Alex killed Max. "Hey, it's okay; I still have plenty of birthdays left. You can make your collection again."

She glared at him, pulling back. _(Justin will probably be horrified by blood-shed.)_

"I'm so sorry Alex." Max called out as Alex walked back to her room. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Write me a note of apology!" she snarled sarcastically, storming up the stairs now. "A smart little letter should make it all better!"

"Alex! No running on the stairs!" Justin yelled, quickly grabbing her plate and running behind her.

Max made his thinking face. "Smart note, huh?"

* * *

"This is for you Alex." Max smiled sweetly, handing out the letter to her.

Alex took it in her hands, glanced over it, and stared up at Max. "I can't understand a single word you wrote. It doesn't make any sense! Are you trying to make a fool of yourself?" her eyes widened at the prospects of that idea. "Hey let me read it out aloud."

"_Hey Alex, I'm thus sorry intended for debasement your anthology, operate… linger, sorry is enchantment in the midst of solitary R precise? I discern how to a great extent it predestined en route for you. I retain information you pilfering them commencing Justin. I optimism you don't pierce me amid the stiletto, or in the company of no matter which in addition. I anticipate you won't reside round the bend by the side of me eternally. Your devoted brother, pass with flying colors." _

Justin stared at his little brother. "Dude! How in the world did you write that letter?"

Max shot him a smug grin. "I used thesaurus on every word. You wish you had thought of that earlier? Pretty clever, huh?" (_If someone chooses to follow Joey Tribbiani, it really is a pretty clever way of getting laughs out of people.)_

Justin looked him up and down incredulously. "What was the letter originally?"

Max smirked, handing him the original letter.

"_Hey Alex, I'm so sorry for running your collection, man… wait, sorry is spelled with one R right? I know how much it meant to you. I remember you stealing them from Justin. I hope you don't stab me with the knives, or with anything else. I hope you won't stay mad at me forever. Your loving brother, Max." _

Alex gasped loudly. "Pass with flying colors is the synonym for Max?" She patted her little brother's shoulder, "Must be pretty hard living with a name that mocks you, huh?"

Max shrugged. "Hey, I spelt it right this time, so that's cool."

"Okay." Alex shrugged back. "By the way, I need to tell you something. I am going to have a baby…. So…. You are going to be an uncle!" she smiled, waiting for Max's reaction.

Max looked up at Justin in alarm. "Justin I don't know how to react! Help me!"

Justin scoffed. "Dude, why are you asking me?"

Max looked at him like he was crazy. "Because you're an uncle too! You should know how to react!"

Justin cringed at that. Alex made a face. _Change the topic, change the topic, change. _"Now, now, Max. You were apologizing to me. Don't try to change the topic."

"What do you mean?" Max asked in confusion. "_You _changed the topic."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"What are we talking about?"

"I…" Max scratched his head. "I don't know."

"Perfect." Alex grinned evilly. "So, how are you planning to pay me back?"

Max shrugged. "How about I buy you the cupcakes I promised in…. England?" _(Yeah England, cause she isn't sure either what country she had named.) _

"Wait a minute." Theresa jumped in, placing her hands on her hips. "You went to see Justin and Alex? You knew where they were? Why didn't you tell us anything about it?"

Max held up his hands in surrender. "Alex told me not to."

"Apology not accepted." Alex muttered through gritted teeth. (_When in doubt, blame Alex out? So unfair! This story is tilted "Blame her best friend", aren't you supposed to blame Harper fore everything? ) _"It's Justin's fault!" she lied, pointing her finger at him.

"Hey!" Justin protested. "I didn't have anything to do with this! Why are you blaming me?"

"Because you blame the person you are with, duh!" Alex rolled her eyes. "Have you forgotten how this family works? Geez, I must have hit you pretty hard on the head with the sauce pan."

Justin stared at her in disbelief. "Blaming others is not the right thing to do, Alex. Now that you are going to be a mother, you need to be a better human being. I don't want you to teach these things to our child."

And Max started laughing out loud. (_No we are not talking Miley Cyrus here.) _

Justin frowned. "Dude, what's so funny?" (_Everything, except this story?) _

"You said our child." Max said, still laughing out loud. Jerry joined in the laughter.

Alex shot bullets at Max through her eyes. She was _so _going to kill off that guy.

Theresa started laughing too. "Oh my gosh!" she panted, holding her stomach. "I tried to picture you two together. It's so funny!" _(Yep, they are not dysfunctional at all.) _

Justin stared at his mother in confusion. "Mom, I thought you'd be disgusted at that thought."

"Not when it's so funny." Theresa shrugged, bursting into laughter again. "It's so funny to picture Alex making Justin do all the work at home!"

Alex joined in. "Yeah, it is pretty funny. Specially when Justin is all _'all-uggh-I just- we just- ALEX!'" _(_It's funnier how they have no clue she's talking about real life.)_

Max stopped laughing, and sighed. "Why did we start laughing? I can't remember…" (_Okay, so she hit him hard with sauce-pan too. Whatever. He totally deserved it. And more. Chances are she'll hit him again for bringing that back up.) _

Theresa stopped laughing too. "You started laughing when Justin said our child…" and then her eyes widened, realization dawning on her. "Oh my gosh!"

Alex sub-consciously drifted closer to Justin. (_There goes everything.) _

Theresa pointed a finger at Justin. "You are planning to adopt your sister's kid!"

Alex sighed in relief, at the same time, wondering, _how could they be so dull?

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm surprised this story still makes sense and has a plot, I'm just writing mindless comedy :P LOL. I used the thesaurus in MS word, I'm not sure if I actually have a dictionary XD and oh, just so we are clear, I love Friends, Joey is awesome, and I LOVE Miley, so no insults intended. Hope you liked this chapter. Review up. I'm out for a while! Will be back with "These facts of life" this time.) **


	11. Ch 10: Couple telepathy

**Chapter 10: Couple telepathy **

And as the pregnancy hormones began to get prominent, Alex began to get more desperate. She wanted to talk to someone about her baby, and about Justin, about them. She wanted to tell somebody everything. She wanted to tell Harper _so _bad. But Justin wouldn't let her. Even since the pregnancy, he was more stern and resolute to keep them a secret. Why couldn't he just bite the bullet?

Sneaking around was harder than they had thought it would be. They couldn't tell anyone- not their family, not their friends, and keeping it within themselves was so hard!

"You know that I don't want to hide you, right Alex?" Justin whispered softly, while gently stroking her hair.

Alex nodded her understanding. She didn't want to hide this either. She wanted to tell everyone. But she couldn't. Because they would judge, they would be mad, and they may accuse Justin of taking advantage of her. Because she loved Justin too much to freaking care about what anyone else thought and she didn't want to let anyone tear the, apart.

And maybe because she cared about her family and friends too much and couldn't even bear the thought of losing them over this.

* * *

"Alright, so what is going on between you and Justin?" Max confronted her while watching TV one day.

Alex rolled her eyes, not giving much importance to his words and trying to find hidden deeper meaning, since this was Max. "We are just fighting, duh!"

"Come on, Alex!" Max chuckled softly. "I know what's going on. You guys are dating!"

Her cheeks remained puffed with the popcorn inside her mouth. She didn't know if she should split it out or try swallowing. How in the world could _Max _know? Did he even know his own _address? _

"Tell Justin to be less obvious." Max snorted, as if answering her unspoken question.

Alex gritted her teeth. Ugh, she was so going to turn Justin into pop-corn and put him inside the hot micro-wave and then feed him to the monsters, or better yet, to Max.

"I don't judge. As long as you two are happy." Max shrugged, and gave her a soft smile that made her want to squish him with a hug, if she was a hugger that is, which she totally isn't, as she keeps claiming, despite her uncountable hugs with Justin. "So, what is it like dating Justin, huh?" he asked curiously.

Alex snorted, the smile turning into a frown now. Great, now this will be like a test with a bunch of annoying questions, only, essay instead of multiple choices. Sucks! "Max. It's Justin. I've known him my whole life. _You've _known him your whole life. There's nothing new!" She snarled, with little bites in her voice.

Max shrugged again. "Yeah but you're dating him, that's different."

Alex groaned. They should have just let Max be that one time when he had somehow managed to glue his lips together with a duct tape. That way he wouldn't have been asking questions right now. "You wanna know what it's like to date a dork? Fine. On good days, there are the big words that I don't understand. And the freaking Captain Jim Bob Sherwood dolls and collectables. On the bad days, he talks about things I have no clue about, and I'm really lost. See, nothing new! Just same old boring and annoying dork!"

Alex ranted. That she now loved these little things to bits was irrelevant. She was totally not saying it aloud that she loved Justin just the way he was. That whole "you're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed" thing-y. Ugh damn that chick for being able to hit such high notes. Why was auto-tune invented if you're supposed to sing, huh?

And while she was distracted with her thoughts, Max was too. "Why don't TVs come with ice-creams?"

* * *

"Max understood." She argued, crossing her arms over her chest, and fixing Justin with her best possible glare. "Harper would too."

Justin shook his head again, more sternly than before. "You don't understand Alex. I'm afraid Harper is going to try to talk you out of this. There, I said it."

Alex snorted. Talking her out of something? Pfft. Harper should try skating in a volcano first, or try walking upside down. Those things seem more possible than stopping Alex Evil!Stubborn Russo from doing something she wanted.

Justin, of course, would be paranoid, and wouldn't understand. Ugh, fine. Some day someone would pass a law and declare execution of dorks anyway. Till then. "What about Zeke?"

"I think Zeke's suspecting something…. I hinted it to him. He ignored it. I guess he doesn't want to get involved." Justin shrugged. And before Alex could even open her mouth to argue, he decided to change the subject. "Wow, you're looking really cute."

Alex groaned. Just great. They still can't tell anyone, and they'd still have to sneak around. But how?

* * *

And they found the perfect way. Since they had seen "couples telepathy" in an episode of HIMYM (and completely zoned out the results) and Alex believe TV was the ultimate truth, they (she) decided that they had to try it for themselves. Hey, they could communicate this way in front of their parents and everyone else without them knowing what they were saying!

So when Harper asked if she wanted to catch a movie, she raised an eyebrow at Justin, and he frowned his disapproval, and when Max asked Justin whether he wanted to play paint ball for old times' sake, he raised an eyebrow at Alex and she clearly shook her head.

Well, this was going really well so far. (TV stuff is always flawless.)

"So Justin", their mother began, "Have you made up your mind about adopting your sister's kid? I mean, you aren't even married yet…"

Justin raised an eyebrow at Alex. Alex nodded slowly, as if to say "say yes".

Justin took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I have something to tell you mom."

Alex rolled her eyes. Geez, what a drama queen! Just say "yes" and problem solved! Why does he always have to point at his nose by placing his hand behind his back and taking the freaking long way?

Justin took in another deep breath. "Alex and I are dating. It's our child."

_WHAT?_ Alex almost jumped up in her seat in shock. What the hell was he talking about? That was not what she was asking him to tell her! How could he even think that she'd ask him to confess? Well she always knew that he was born with the screws in his brain lose, but had he lost his mind _completely? _

Theresa blinked. "Come again."

Alex was so tempted to say "come again Jen." What? It's a good distraction. And it's catchy user-name. And she loves that actress. Shut up.

"We're really sorry, mom", Justin looked down at the ground guiltily; blinking back his tears aka allergies. "We didn't mean for this to happen, but it did, and now I'm sorry if it hurt you in any way…. We didn't want to hide it from you, but we didn't have a choice, for obvious reasons. We're so sorry…."

"You are sorry", Alex corrected, crossing her arms over her chest. "I love you Justin, I don't regret a single thing." Well, she regrets lying to Harper. Just how many freaking times did she tell him that they'd be in more trouble when they come in, huh? Now her best friend is gonna be mad at her. Not to mention their parents! Awesome, just what she needed to go alongside the freaky yet mesmerizing idea of a life growing inside of her!

By the time they were done giving each other looks of love and longing and promises and accusation, they realized that their mother had passed out. Oh great!

* * *

Three hours later their mother woke up and their father joined them. Let's skip the part where Justin repeated his words again and the whole rants and yelling and crying and shouting and threatening and all that things that writers with nothing better to do than tweet all day keep writing about in their fanfics.

Let's cut to three months later. Where everyone knew, where everyone finally accepted them being together, and where everyone was happy. Life was perfect, well, almost perfect. Because the next time they tried couple telepathy, Alex ended up spending the money they were supposed to spend on maternity books on buying a new TV.

(That totally wasn't on purpose because TV is the best thing in the world and you have e-books for all kinds of self-help topics these days….)

**-the end-**

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't good enough, but I had abandoned this fic, and I felt like I should throw in some closure, since this fandom has given me SOOOOOO much. Hope you still liked it. Thanks for reading this and everything else guys. Please review!**

**How are ya'll doing BTW? I miss you so much! **


End file.
